The Warrior Cat Show 5!
by flash6004
Summary: Join Flash and the crew as they torture and dare Jayfeather! Last day of the competion... meet Jayfeather's challegns! Two tails up!


_**The Warrior Cats Show!**_

**Narrator: Welcome to the Warrior Cats Show! Please welcome your host, Flash!**

**Flash: *walking on stage* Today, we have a great show for you tonight! Wait, that made no sense.**

_**Rainwillow and Sloefur walk up and stand beside her.**_

**Flash: Where's Cash and Smokefang? **

**Rainwillow: Smokefang might be getting mauled by butterflies or he's helping Cash get the guest.**

**Cash: *walking in with claw marks all over him* The guest today is…**

_**He passes out.**_

**Smokefang: *entering, pulling a gray tabby with him* Jayfeather! I de-clawed him. **

**Jayfeather: Yeah… it still hurts!**

**Smokefang: Wait, why's Cash…**

**Sloefur: He's breathing. He's ok.**

**Smokefang: Oh.**

**Flash: OK! We have to get on with the SHOW!**

**Jayfeather: So, what' cha want to know?**

**Flash: *serious face* Today, you will be seeing how many pencils can fit in your nose. **

**Jayfeather: That's stupid! ^.^**

**Flash: StarClan, every cat says that!**

_**Smokefang ties Jayfeather down.**_

_**They start inserting the pencils. **_

**Flash: One! Two! Three! Four! Five!**

_**Three hours later…**_

**Flash: *hoarsely* Five hundred seventy-two… five hundred seventy-three… five hundred-**

_**Then, Jayfeather wakes and sneezes.**_

**Sloefur: OMS! **

**Jayfeather: Ugh! I got lead up my nose!**

**Cash: So you'll get lead poisoning. **

**Jayfeather: Crap.**

**Flash: *loudly* Now, time for the truths! *she gets her serious face on* Would you ever want to set Firestar on fire?**

**Jayfeather: No.**

_**ZAP!**_

**Jayfeather: YES!**

**Flash: Would you ever put Sandstorm in a sandstorm? **

**Jayfeather: Yep.**

**Flash: Well, then, lets watch! **

**Cash: One moment-o… *he turns on T.V.***

_**Firestar started screaming and running around in circles as the fire stuck on him. **_

_**Sandstorm was confused and her eyes sweated. Her mouth was full of sand. **_

**Jayfeather: Yeah… look, my cats have greencough, so I should get going…**

**Cash: No way! There's another dare!**

**Jayfeather: What?**

**Cash: In order to win the heart of Half Moon, you must wake up the dragon, scare Flash in a turnip costume, and kill Mr. Penguin the Great!**

**Jayfeather: *grunts* Seems easy enough.**

_**Cash hands him a club.**_

_**Jayfeather runs and smashes the club on the dragon's head. **_

**Dragon: Yo, man! I trying to sleep over here! *clutches Jayfeather by the neck and throws him***

**Jayfeather: Son of StarClan! Dragon: Girl, watch your mouth!**

**Jayfeather: Put on your glasses! I'm a dude!**

**Dragon: Oh, right. Thanks. *he begins to place on the glasses***

_**Jayfeather dashes into the dressing room.**_

**Jayfeather: *slowly creeping up on Flash, dressed like a turnip* Ok. BOO!**

**Flash: *screaming* Evil vegetables! TAKE THIS!**

_**She punches Jayfeather in the face, and kicks him in the turnip. **_**Jayfeather: *sliding down as Flash leaves* Owwww… m-must murder Mr. Penguin…**

**Mr. Penguin: Oh, I'd like to see that!**

**Jayfeather: OMS! You have a chainsaw!**

**Cash: Jay! Catch! *he throws Jayfeather a long, pointed sword***

_**They fight.**_

**Jayfeather: Whoop! I win, I win!Half Moon: *appearing beside him* I'm sorry, Jayfeather. I love Fish Leap now.**

**Jayfeather: I'll kill bloody Fish Leap!**

**Flash: Dude, calm down.**

**Sloefur: Yeah, Jay. There's other fish in the sea.**

**Jayfeather: True. There's always Cinderheart. **

**Smokefang: Ew! I stepped on penguin blood! **

**Flash: I've got this. *she lifts her paws* CLEAN! WIZARD! CLEAN!**

_**Nothing happens. **_

**Flash: Wow. Look at the time… I have to get my camera. Clean up this mess.**

**Cash: Fine!**

_**Twelve Hours Later…**_

**Flash: Ok. Watch.**

**Jayfeather: I can't. I'm blind.**

**Flash: Listen, then.**

_**She hooks up her video camera.**_

_**It has them sleeping. Rainwillow and Sloefur are sleeping on the floor. **_

**Flash: *in her sleep* I'M A WIZARD! I'M A WIZARD!**

**Sloefur: *her eyes reddened* Crap. She's talking again!**

_**Back on the stage.**_

**Smokefang: Well, that's all the time we have. PEACE OUT!**

**Rainwillow: Fans, listen. I have three new crew members… tell your friends/favorite authors about my story. Since this is the 5th**** one, this is the last competition story! YEAH! The suspense is almost over!**

_**Hullo! This is Flash! You see, I need a special team to add to the crew. Your cat could hurt people, be psychotic, and all sorts of wonderful, wonderful things! Here are the things I- and the crew- need! **_

_**If you are interested, make up a cat, comment, place their fur color, eye color, name, Clan, psychotic abilities, what you want, and wait. **_

**Medicine Cat**

**This tops all the others. We really need one of these. If you are interested, you will be very helpful! **

**Cat-Finders**

**You get to bring in the special guest! You even help torture them a little. **

**TPC (Team Psycho Cats!)**

**You get to hurt cats. When Flash wants someone to capture (or destroy) a cat, this could be you!**

**Wizard**

**You get to help Flash do all of her wizard potions and stuff!**

_**Also, help out with the pranks, torture, and ideas. **_

_**No swearing.**_


End file.
